Fall for You
by cobrafantasies
Summary: What if Chandler's original roommate was never fooled, what would happen if Joey met the gang through a one night stand instead? Rated M for sex
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** Jen

**Author's Note:** Please Read and Review

**Disclaimer: ** Unfortunately, I do not own anything or any of the characters.

**A/N: **If Joey never moved in with Chandler, then how does he meet the gang?

* * *

Her eyes linked with his from across the room. She could no longer hold back a smile and turned to hide it from him. He must have seen because when she looked back up at him, he had a smile spread across his face. He began to walk over to her. She felt her face blushing already.

"Hi," he stopped in front of her. She almost didn't hear him over the loud music and commotion in the club. "I'm Joey." He put out his hand. She shook his hand and responded with her name, "Rachel."

"Hey, do you want to go somewhere to talk?"

She wasn't fooled by his tacky line, but she didn't want to pass up this opportunity. She nodded at him and he led the way out. They walked outside, to the parking lot. She shivered at the chilled air. He quickly took off his jacket and offered it around her shoulders. She shyly accepted it. She wrapped the black leather coat snugly around herself.

"Where are you from?" he asked.

"Here, born and raised in the city," She told him. "What about you?"

"Grew up in Queens, but I'm living here now. I'm an actor." He made sure to point out. She could tell he was a bit full of himself, as all the guys at the club probably were.

"Really, wow," she made an effort to sound intrigued. She was only slightly interested since she didn't recognize him from anything. Although, she did like the sight of him and, under the moon's glow, she could now easily study his attractive features. She didn't really mind that he was only stalling until he could make a move on her. In fact, since sex is what she came here for she decided to speed things up. "Where were you planning on taking me?" He only looked at her with forged misunderstanding.

"I'm guessing anywhere with a flat surface or a door that locks."

His eyebrows raised and he tried to hold back a smirk.

"What are you trying to say?" he asked.

"That I'm okay with it. I was hoping for a good time too," she explained to him and he understood completely. He kept his composure and stuffed his hands into his pockets. She looked back at him challengingly.

"So, you think I'm just like every other guy, just waiting for sex."

She shrugged, "Am I wrong?" His jaw clenched together while he debated his answer.

"So, it's no different for you. You have no faith that I could actually be interested in you and not only a one night stand. There's no way I could make a lasting impact on you than those other guys – as long as I 'get the job done?'"

She smirked at him, he was a smooth talker.

"Well, some of them were _better_ than others, but… not enough to make a _lasting_ impression."

"Well, that's too bad…" he bit his lip back and his words grew fainter as he spoke. He actually sounded disappointed. She worried for a second he was being truthful, until he finished his sentence, "cause I'd bet anything I'll be better than all those other guys." His voice matched his devilish smile. She let out a breath of relief, '_I guess he is an actor'_.

"Oh, you think you're that good are you?" She played back.

He stepped dangerously close to her and leaned into her ear.

"I bet, I can make you wet…without even kissing you," he seductively whispered. She gulped, feeling her mouth suddenly go dry. She straightened up and purposely chuckled at him.

"Okay, I'll take that bet, where to?" she matched his luring tone and could see the sudden spark of thrill in his eyes.

"How about my car," he suggested and they then found their way to his car. He opened the backseat door for her.

"Might as well have more room," he noted when she looked at him. She shook her head at him as she got in. He hurried in behind her and shut the door. He sat incredibly close to her. His leg weighed against her, he rested his arm along the tops of the back seats. His face leered inches away from hers. She was conscious of the sound of her breathing now.

"No kissing, remember?" she tried.

"Not yet," he said with a gleam in his eye. "But I never said no touching," he added and brought his hand to her face. He let his fingers gingerly caress her check. His fingers traveled down her neck, so light, it nearly tickled her like a feather. He stopped at the collar of his jacket that remained around her shoulders. He allowed his hand to start tugging at it until she dipped her shoulder to let it fall. She did the same with the other side and he stared at her strapless dress that was hiding her body. His gaze shockingly had an effect on her. She began blushing when he would not tear his eyes away. It was more the connotation behind them; she knew what he was thinking about.

Suddenly, she felt his hand behind her neck. It was tingling down her back slowly as he spoke in a hushed tone.

"I was envisioning you naked – have you done that with me yet?" And then she twitched when she felt his other hand on her thigh, traveling upward until it reached the brim of her dress. Now she was also undressing him in her mind, not meaning to, until he slid his hand under her dress and stroked the inside of her thigh. It instantly sent a shock to her most feminine place. Somehow he moved even closer and his lips practically lay on her neck, but without touching her.

"How does that feel?" he purposely breathed on her neck so the warm air would haze over her. She tried not to shiver. He reached his hand even further up her thigh, but refused to touch her where she now so badly wanted him to. He slid his hand out from under her dress and rested it on her knee as his other hand journeyed down her body. It skimmed along her collar bone and then over her breasts, to her stomach, and right above the spot he was slowly, but surely evoking immense arousal.

"I want to see how excited you get?" He leaned his body over her and the pressure affected her to lie down. He didn't follow her and instead stayed where he was. She looked up at him from her position, anxiously awaiting his next move. He spread her legs and she sensed a tingle in between them instantly. He was pushing up her dress so that it forcefully clamped around her hips. He looked down at her delicate thong. Her leg jerked unexpectedly when he teased her entrance through the light fabric. He began firmly stroking his finger against her. She murmured a soft moan. He took delight in any sign of enjoyment from her.

"Do you like that?"

She hesitated before admitting 'yes' to him. He grinned at her. He was now removing her thong, sliding down her legs. He looked appreciatively at her, her skin was burning. Again, he wouldn't tear his gaze away from her, although this time he had something to look at, not just picture in his head. His finger returned to lightly stroking her. It was still such a playful touch and she needed more. She controlled herself from pushing her hips up, not wanting to give in to his satisfaction so quickly. He leaned over her now as he continued to touch her not nearly enough. His face shadowed over hers, he could watch her every reaction to what he was doing. For the time being, it wasn't so difficult to keep her face vacant.

"Tell me if this feels good?" He wanted to hear her say it. She merely nodded with a smile knowing she wasn't obeying. Unfortunately, he held the power here.

"Tell me how this feels?" He slid a finger into her. A moan escaped from her throat.

"Goood," she whimpered as he slid his finger in and out of her enticingly slow.

When he slid a second finger into her and glided them in and out more rapidly, she became wet.

"Is this making you excited?"

"Yes - ahhh," She sighed and she was so close. She was pulsing and dripping wet, but then he pulled his fingers out of her. She looked up at him wondering why in the world he would do that, annoyed with him. A wide grin crossed his face.

"I win," he smirked. She didn't have time for his childish bets anymore. She sat up abruptly and stared him straight in the eye.

"Congratulations, do you want to stop?" she asked and then began stroking him through his pants. She pushed down on him aggressively, stroking him harshly, he quickly got hard.

"No," he said in a rugged breath. Seeing him aroused turned her on even more. She started undoing his pants. She saw the bulge pop out of his unfastened jeans. She smiled at him and then simply laid back down. She could see him showcase a mischievous grin before rising up to push his pants down. He didn't take the time to get them off and instead shoved his pants and underwear down as far as he needed. He swiftly rested over her and she felt his excitement press up against her. He rubbed down on her a couple times to stimulate some more moans from her, which again he received happily; smiling proudly.

"You really like… seeing how… excited you can make a person… don't you," She said in between jagged breaths.

"You should see yourself excited," he said and rubbed more vigorously against her. She was moaning and making all kinds of pleading sounds when he paused. They watched each other as he slid inside her. She gasped at his size and wrapped her arms around him. It surprised her when he progressed by moving heartbreakingly slow. She could feel electric volts run through her body as he carefully moved up and down on her. She usually preferred it fast, but he was allowing her to experience each move he made and she enjoyed each of his movements thoroughly. He bent down and kissed her for the first time. She tasted his salty lips mush to hers. She kissed him back hungrily, liking his lips a lot. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and they explored each others mouths for a few moments before he began to lose control. He broke away from their kiss and held a pained expression. He was trying to hold back, but her needs were awakening as well. She pushed her hips against him and he responded by picking up the pace. She wasn't prepared for the increasingly fast rate he was moving and she gripped him tighter. Her moans grew louder and louder, he began grunting as he got faster and harder. He slammed into her again and again until her walls were tightening around him. This only turned him on more as she came through a strong orgasm. He thrusts into her a few more times before he finally had his own powerful release. He let out a loud moan along with her as his juices filled her. He was breathing heavily on top of her, she stroked his back comfortably. He lifted himself off her and stood on his knees. He was actually just trying not to crush her while catching his breath, but she read him wrong and gladly took him into her mouth. She wasn't expecting the helpless sounds that soon came from him and she sucked faster. She added her hands to feel him underneath and he erratically held on to the seats to keep his balance. She never thought she would like hearing him moan her name so much. He released again with a loud grumble and she gave him time to abide the lasting effects. She scooted over to her side of the backseat. He finally relaxed and then sat down to still his breathing some more. She snuggled closer to him, stroking his chest; which made her notice they never removed his shirt and her dress was still on, pushed drastically up her hips.

"Thank you," he said, which caught her off guard. He didn't seem like one to express gratitude.

"You were right, you _are_ good," she complimented him, seeing him take it conceitedly.

"Well, you know… I have had some practice," he licked his lips into a perfect smile.

"I'm sure," she laughed. They rested in silence for a few minutes. He put his arm around her, soothing her more than she would think. She picked her head up from his shoulder.

"Want to go again?"

His eyes widened surprised.

"Yeah?" he asked excitedly.

"I like seeing you excited too," she purred near his ear and then met his lips as they fell back down onto the seat again.

* * *

_A few days later ~_

Rachel was out with Monica and Phoebe, shopping in the city. They already held multiple bags and were searching for a place to grab some lunch. They found a sandwich shop and decided to take a look. They went up by the line of people to get a look at the menu. When the line shifted, a customer walking away from the register dropped all of their utensils, everyone turned to the ringing sound of the silverware hitting the floor. Rachel almost turned back before doing a double take back to the line. Now, just about right next to them, in line, was Joey.

"Oh, uh… Joey?" she spoke without thinking.

He turned and smiled after recognizing her.

"Hey, Rachel, how are you?" he said very cheerfully.

"Good, good and you?"

"Good." He seemed happy to run into her. She turned to her friends.

"These are my friends Monica and Phoebe - girls this is uh Joey; I met him at the club last week." She acted as if she hadn't told them every detail of that night, hoping he wouldn't catch on.

"Hi!" They both greeted him a little too joyously and Rachel feared he get the indication. Instead, Joey showed off an incredibly charming smile and said, "How you doin'?" His voice was low and appealing when he said it. Rachel felt butterflies spurt into her stomach before she was suddenly taken over with jealously that he was hitting on her friends. They giggled at him playfully. Rachel looked at them accusingly until they stopped fearfully.

"Well, anyway, this is crazy that I ran into you," she told him.

"Yeah – hey, why don't I give you my number and maybe we could hang out again some time," he offered. The thought of seeing him again and possibly repeating their night together was enough to get Rachel to eagerly snatch her phone out of her purse. She handed it to him and he laughed at her, under his breath, as he entered his number into the phone.

"Okay I'll call you sometime," he said and she retrieved the phone from him with a smile engulfing her face. He continued on in the line and Rachel noticed Monica and Phoebe admiring his ass as he stepped up to the counter.

"Hey, what are you doing?" she hissed at them.

"Oh, come on, he's hot – we're just looking," Phoebe declared.

"We're leaving," she said and led them home.

* * *

"So, what are you gonna do if he calls?" Monica asked. The three girls sat around the kitchen table as Monica laid out heated up leftovers for them.

"Hopefully more of what we did the last time I saw him," Rachel blushed. They smirked while giving her a look.

"But do you really like him or you just want to sleep with him?" Monica inquired.

"I'm not sure yet, but at least for now he is definitely hands off."

"Yeah, yeah, he's yours we got it," Phoebe said. Rachel smiled at the sound of Joey being hers and wondering if she was actually falling for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Joey ended up calling the next day. She didn't know why she thought it was a good idea to invite him back to her apartment. If she was going to find out if she wanted a real relationship with him, a date probably would have been better. But when she got the call she couldn't help, but pretend she was sick to go home early from work. And she realized on the phone they would be alone if she did and therefore invited him back to her place.

When he arrived he greeted her with a searing kiss that left her breathless. She finally closed the door when he released his intoxicating lips from her. He cornered her with his hands on the door. She bit her lip, already feeling her body tingle with excitement.

"When I saw you yesterday, I was already undressing you in my mind. I had to see you again," he breathed over her and then pushed his crotch against hers.

"Yeah, well, I guess I can make that happen."

He smiled at her and pushed against her again and again. She felt him getting harder each time he hit into her. Her skin was already heating up as he bent down to kiss her again. She put her hands around his neck and then gripped his hair when he deepened the kiss. When he pushed his crotch on her again, he stayed there and began slowly rubbing against her.

"Mmmm," she murmured against his lips. "I like that," she let him know. She felt his lips curl into a smile.

"Do you have a bed?"

With that said she moved away and then took his hand to show him the way to her room. They ran in and she shut the door behind them.

"Wait, you gave me an idea," she said and then pushed him backwards until he sat onto her bed. He was so ready for anything she had in mind. He waited eagerly as she looked into his eyes temptingly. Then she turned around and sat on his lap. She wiggled her ass onto his crotch firmly and he put his hands on her hips awaiting her next move. She bounced up and down on his lap until his cock was rock solid and they were moaning from the contact.

"Oookayy… can we…" he tried to get out in ragged breaths as she relentlessly continued to bounce on top of him. He urgently needed to release the build up arousal she had created. She stopped with a moan as she felt how big he was underneath her. He lifted her and laid her down on the bed. They were both impatient to get going now and he speedily undid her pants and slid them down with her underwear. He did the same and then sunk inside her in one fluid motion. She inhaled sharply at his quick maneuvers and the familiar feeling of him being inside her. After that brief moment of stillness he slid his hand around to her backside and crushed her against him. He didn't start slow this time; he began thrusting into her immediately. Coarse grunts came from his throat each time he pushed further into her. She began panting in ecstasy as she clawed his back from the extreme sensations. She came at least twice before he came. He was huffing in air like there was less oxygen in the room now. He lifted himself off her and rolled next to her. He drew her to him and she lay on top of him relaxing her body and listening to his heart beating furiously. She drew lazily circles on his chest where his heart would be. He inhaled one last massive breath before his breathing returned to normal.

"I'm sorry… you just really turned me on," he said to her.

"You don't need to apologize, it was still amazing, just different this time. I like a change of pace."

He sat up causing her to follow him.

"I wanted to take my time with the _rest_ of you. I wanted to undress all of you and feel every part of your body this time," he confessed to her. She had a new fondness for him already and it kept growing with words like those.

"Well, we have _all _day," she assured him. He took that as a green light and straddled her. He took his time in removing her shirt and then taking off her bra. He stared at her breasts in wonderment which made her feel so beautiful without him even saying anything. He kissed her neck and she hummed at the good feelings it gave her. He worked his way down until he covered her nipple with his wet mouth. He massaged the other breast as he sucked on it and sent a rippling of pleasures through her. He did the same to the other breast, leaving her shaking when he finally finished. He continued down her belly until he was at her burning desire. She spread her legs and he lowered his head and licked the inside of her folds. She quivered, exciting him as well from the pleasure she so obviously got from this. Soon, he was going at it hard and fast. He held her hips steady, luckily, since she was squirming in delight at what he was doing. She pushed her hips forward and moaned constantly. He drew back just when she was about to explode. Then he began pumping his thumb into her until she was crying out his name. A wet mess released from her when she came. Joey contently watched her calm down from her high.

"You got me again," she smirked at him. He grinned, hoping he would have many more chances to 'win' her over.

After sex…and then more sex, they grabbed some snacks from the kitchen and snuggled on the couch to enjoy some TV together. They jumped up at the sound of the door opening. They turned to see Monica coming home from work. She froze after spotting them.

"Oh, hi Joey," she said in a half teasing voice. Rachel glared at her playfully and the second Joey turned back to the TV they exchanged enthusiastic expressions. Joey left an hour later.

"So…" Monica awaited all the details after he left.

"I think… I really like him."

Monica studied her face to see if she was serious before they began jumping with glee together.

"I'm so happy for you, so what did you guys do today?" Monica inquired.

Rachel was hesitant.

"What, more sex?"

Rachel nodded fervently.

"It was amazing again; I can get him… so hot! He could barely control himself today. Of course neither could I, but that's beside the point." Rachel shared in a secrecy-like manner. Monica's eyes widened, evaporated with interest. They talked for hours and when Rachel finally went to bed, she knew for sure she felt more for Joey than just a raw physical attraction.


	3. Chapter 3

**Arthur's Note: **Hey, everyone sorry I haven't updated in so long. I hope to stay on track now. Here's a new chapter for you, thanks for the reviews so far!

* * *

So, Joey and I were walking to my apartment. No, we didn't just come back from a date or a lovely night out or some brisk walk. Try far from it. He called and asked to come over; I told him I was just about to leave work. He said he would meet up with me, so we met about a block and a half away and walked to my place. For a little bit I allowed myself to enjoy the time, to think of what it would be like to walk home with him from a date. I imagine he would be romantic, which is funny seeing as there is no evidence, at all, to support this. It's funny how I've had him so many times, tasted every inch of his bare skin, and spent countless hours not a second apart from him. And yet, I want to go to a nice restaurant and talk to him over a candle lit dinner. I want him to walk me home and kiss me sweetly… at least before getting back to what we do best and how most of _my_ dates end. I want to be flattered and charmed, I'm sure he's fairly capable.

What if it's too late, what if he is too used to us being happily confined to my bed. I know I am much more comfortable around him, probably too much; most likely because it doesn't feel like a real relationship. I'm mentioning this because on our walk home, I basically laugh, tell him I really have to pee, and then run up ahead of him.

When I come out of the bathroom I figured he'd be sitting there waiting, but he wasn't. What was he doing, was he really walking that slow? I check my bedroom first, of course, but then go out to hall when I find the apartment empty. I was about to search down the stairs when I hear yelling and cheering coming from Chandler's apartment; which is rare since his roommate never says anything or is never home.

I open the door to find Joey and Chandler battling in a race car video game. Their chairs are only a few feet from the TV screen and their eyes are literally glued. I almost laugh at how childish they are. You should have seen them, so into the race, it was real to them.

Somehow, they spotted me out of the corner of their eyes when I walked over to them.

"Oh hey, um Chandler invited me over to play video games," Joey says.

"So, I assume you two met?"

"Oh yeah, I met him in the hallway; coming up after _you_," Joey jokes. I would give him a kidding glare but I know his eyes aren't on me.

"Yeah, I ran into him outside and well, I was really bored. Hope that's okay Rach," Chandler says also never looking up from the game.

"No, that's fine, I'm glad you guys met. I want Joey to meet everyone."

Chandler smirks at me.

"Really, so you're gonna introduce him to Ross?"

I bit my lip, happy Joey wasn't watching me.

"Um, yea- …well, probably not…" I stumble out. Joey suddenly pauses the game, surprising both me and Chandler. He turns to me.

"Why not, who's Ross?"

"Oh, Rachel's ex-boyfriend who was in love with her all through high school; oh and Monica's brother," Chandler explains to him. My cut it out signal goes un-noticed of course. I glare at him when Joey looks back at me.

"So, you're over him aren't you?" Joey stands to wait for my answer.

"Yes, obviously, definitely…yeah," I blurt out. He's giving me a skeptical look.

"Joey, trust me it's not me, it's him I'm worried about. He just doesn't handler new boyfriends of mine very well, that's all," I try to soothe him. I go up and rub him shoulder. The accusing face won't wear away.

"Hey, why don't we get back to what you really came here for, huh?" I whisper to him. His face starts to soften.

"Okay, I'll introduce you," I say and see his face show self satisfaction.

"Another time though okay?"

"Okay," he says. I begin to lead him back across the hall.

"Hey, what about the game?" Chandler yells at us.

"Sorry Chandlerrrrrr," I sing with a smile as Joey tamely lets me drag him out.


	4. Chapter 4

I promised Joey I would let him meet Ross the following Thursday at lunch. He came over right on time, but I wasn't happy about his enthusiasm. I was still too nervous about this encounter and didn't see why it really needed to happen. I figured I would try to stall and make him forgot about it.

"Hey," I say as I open to door. I take his wrist and pull him inside, shutting the door.

"Ready to go?"

"Sure, but let me say hello first," I say and then lean in to kiss him. He's expecting a small, friendly kiss. I immediately deepen the kiss and keep him captive with my arms around his neck. He hesitantly moves his hands to my elbows and then weakly attempts to push me away. I know his willpower isn't the best in this situation, which gives me more confidence and I'm literally fusing my mouth with his until we can't breathe and he succeeds in breaking away. He gives me a look, but then shakes it off.

"Okay, ready?" his voice is slightly critical of my actions, but he's giving me the benefit of the doubt. I give him a sly smile and shake my head no.

"How can I be?" I speak seductively and walk over to him slowly. I smooth my hands over his chest before letting one slip under his shirt and caress his skin. He suddenly grabs my arm and his face is telling me to stop.

"What, you don't want to. How can you not?" I ask him teasingly. "I guess it's just me who can't control themselves – or maybe I've lost my…touch? Is it me, Joey?" I pretend to be upset that I may be losing him and he falls for it right away.

"No, Rachel. I just really wanted to-"

"I mean just a few days ago, I wouldn't even have to move for you to be all over me and now…" I make my voice break and see his eyes widen with fear.

"Rachel, come on, nothing has changed. I'm still always turned on by you and I would, but I thought we were going to meet Ross and he won't have lunch all day, so I thought we wouldn't have time to-" he tries to clarify.

"Ugh, why?" I unexpectedly burst with aggravation. "Why do you _need_ to meet Ross? I don't need to meet any of your ex-girlfriends- or _present _girlfriends!"

"What?" Joey questions me, offended.

"Well, who knows how many girls you're dating because we never talk about it. We only have sex and occasionally ever talk. I'm not even sure what this is…what _we_ are. Are we even a real relationship; we've never even gone out to eat together. I think you know my bed more than you know me!" I want to cry at the truth and frustration pouring out of me. I can't look at him now, but I'm sure the shocked and shaky face is still left on him. We don't say anything for a minute.

"Rachel, I…" He starts, but I don't even think I want to hear it.

"Do you even like me?" I'm crying now, my eyes probably puffy and red.

"Of course," He speaks shyly.

"How can I believe you?" I get out through running tears. He looks like he's about to cry by seeing me like this.

"I get it, I find you really attractive too. And in the beginning the physical stuff was all I wanted, but then I… started to really like you. I don't know why since I barely know anything about you either, except how good you are in bed," I admit to him.

He tries not to smile at that and shuts his mouth tight to make an effort, but I can tell he wants to. He let's a breath out which is surely tangled with a chuckle. I wipe some of my wet tears away while I wait for him to respond. He shakes his head at me.

"You're wrong. I mean I may not know what you're parents are like or who your friends at work are or…your favorite color, but I know you enough to know I really like you too. I know you're a sucker for love stories because I've woken up to you sobbing at two already in the middle of the night. I know you're a lot of fun and funny because even if we don't talk about a lot, we do talk and I love talking to you. And I know you're a good friend, you wanted me to meet all of them and… I know you're over Ross you're just concerned for him. I wanted to meet him because I knew we could never be anything more if Ross wasn't okay with it. In the end, it wouldn't last if all of them didn't like me, I can see that."

I'll admit he surprised me and after I got over the initial astonishment, I wanted to… marry him. He couldn't have made my toes tingle anymore or my stomach hurt more from joy, until he confirmed one more thing.

"And by the way, you're the only one… you're my only _present_ girlfriend," he adds. I'm standing still so I won't embarrass myself, but I don't know how much longer I will last under this thrill.

"_If_ I am your boyfriend," He says more in a question. I nearly break my neck when I nod yes with such enthusiasm. Then I run over to him and land in his arms. I kiss him quickly.

"Let's go meet Ross."


	5. Chapter 5

Whenever you have a new boyfriend meeting Ross, he's never really meeting Ross. He meets fake, strangely smiling, pretending to be nice Ross. I knew that when I took Joey to meet him, but I'm not sure Joey knew. We ended up going to Ross's apartment. Joey kindly shook his hand and introduced himself. I could already sense the disapproval in Ross's eyes. They talked for a little bit.

"So, you're an _actor?_" Ross tried not to laugh. "Um, Rachel, can I talk to you for just a second?"

"Sure," I growl at him, annoyed with his behavior. We head into the kitchen. He has a wicked smile on his face.

"Come on Rach, this guy?"

"Yes, _Ross!_" What's wrong with him?"

"It's just he-"

"What, he's not smart enough for you, doesn't know enough about dinosaurs?" I challenge him.

"Well, you know-"

"No, Ross okay. I like him; we really care about each other. He's making an effort, why can't you?"

It's like he's thinking it over. I take a frustrated breath and soften my voice.

"Please Ross; just give him a chance, for me."

The unmoving judgment in his eyes finally fades.

"Okay," he agrees. I smile and we walk back out.

"So, uh Joey…have you acted in anything I would have seen?"

"Oh, probably not unless you've seen low-budget production plays," he half smiles. Ross doesn't want to say the wrong think here. Joey breaks the awkward silence.

"Although, I have an audition for Days of our Lives coming up soon."

"Oh yeah?" Ross sounds intrigued.

"Wait, really?" I need to butt in. Joey nods yes.

"Oh my God, I love that show! What's the part, why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, my agent just called yesterday. It's only for a cab driver," he says.

"Still, it's a good step," Ross tries.

"Thanks," Joey replies.

"I think it's amazing, I mean you could still be on the show!" I exclaim. Joey and Ross laugh at my outburst. I embarrassingly shut myself up.

"Sorry, you two continue," I speak quickly and then excuse myself to the kitchen. My ear is literally smushed to the door, ease dropping on their conversation. It's mainly boring; work, family, and then they somehow get on the topic of some movie coming out soon. I' not sure if Ross was lying or not, but he actually seemed like he wanted to see this action movie they were talking about. Well, they had something to talk about, at least. They went on about the actors in the movie and the trailer they saw. I swear Ross was about to ask Joey on a movie date, but he never did. When it died down and they seemed to run out of topics again I walked back out.

"Hey, how's it going?"

They look at me, expecting the other person to answer.

"Good," they both reply.

"Ha, jinx." Ross jokes bashfully.

Joey smiles.

"Yeah, owe you a soda."

Now, I smile, I couldn't be happier. That was everyone; all my friends got along with… my _boyfriend_. That felt even better.

* * *

We head back to my apartment. I kiss Joey happily, which is usually our cue to move to the bedroom, but soon Joey pulls away. I look at him, waiting. When I say I wasn't expecting what he was about to say or what would go through my mind in the next couple of minutes; might be the biggest understatement of my life. He's staring at the floor until, finally words come out. But they were the kind of words that make you feel like a knife is being plunged into your stomach or make you mouth become instantly bone dry from fear. I've never heard a guy say them to me before; it's always been me saying them. Now, I know what it feels like.

* * *

"We need to talk."


	6. Chapter 6

My head was spinning and my hands already starting to sweat.

"It's just; I wasn't being completely honest with you before," Joey tells me.

"About…" I try, but I'm having difficulty forming coherent sentences.

"Well, I already auditioned for Day's," he seems to admit to me. I say seems because he says it as if this is the secret, but I'm not following what the big deal is. Now, I was confused, he sensed it and so went on.

"See, the audition lady loved me. I mean really _loved_ me… but probably not for my acting."

I try to figure out exactly what he's telling me.

"You mean, you two…" I begin, but he's already figured out the rest of my question.

"Nothing happened between us," he quickly assured me. "Although, this was like a month ago anyway, but she offered me a huge role in show."

"That's great, what's the-"

He was really good at predicting precisely what I'm about to say because he cuts me off again with the answer to my question.

"If I sleep with her."

I freeze, literally not able to move. I'm more puzzled than anything. Obviously he hasn't cheated on me, but why was he telling me this? Was he actually asking me permission or seeing if I would be okay with it? The thought of Joey with another woman is enough terrify me and cause my heart to race a million miles a minute. He interrupts my jumbled thoughts.

"I said no a few weeks ago because I didn't want the part that way. But see then, she told me she would let me audition for the part for real. I came back the next week, but she must have lied. She told me the audition was too packed for that day. Instead, she spent most of the time all over me while I was waiting for three hours. Finally, she agreed to seriously give me a chance in two weeks, which would be… tomorrow," he extensively explained. He took a huge breath waiting for my reaction to all this.

"I just don't understand what you're asking of me. Do you want to … sleep with her?" I ask weakly.

"No, no I don't. I'm just telling you all this because I thought you should know, I mean I don't know what will happen if I go back there. I mean it's not that I'll sleep with her, it's just she might try…not that I- I wouldn't even if she- I just…I don't know, I thought I should tell you."

I've never seen Joey blabber on so nervously. If I wasn't still so on edge from all of this I would have found it immensely adorable, but my heartbeat was still unsteady at the moment. I'm finally processing all of this and realizing that he's just letting me be aware that a woman might be all over him at a really crucial audition, but he has no intentions or desire to do anything with her. I eventually feel relief washing over me. I had faith in him, probably wouldn't a week or so ago, but now I trust him and I know how we feel about each other. His feeling for me are so clear right now and I feel like I'm a thousand times prettier than this other woman and I don't even know what she looks like. I just feel like Joey sees me so much more than he'll ever see her and that makes me feel like the luckiest woman in the world. _I_ have his heart- not her.

"You better nail this audition," I finally say to him. He looks at me not sure if that might be a threat. I smile at him to show I only have full support for him. He reads me perfectly and walks over and wraps his arms around me. Then he unexpectedly picks me up. I look at him in surprise and he kisses me and we finally make it back to the bedroom.

* * *

I stare at the beautiful shirtless body next to me. Really, naked body, but the sheets are covering the rest of him. He's sleeping, I guess I tire him out- I grin at that silly comment. I look at the clock, eight a.m., he has to get up soon. I lean over and start to kiss his chest. I hear him slowly waking up. I'm moving up to his neck, now his eyes are open. I continue to his jaw line. Before I can move on to his lips he turns and captures my lips with his.

"Morning," his voice is soft and raspy. I smile at him and then kiss him again. While we're kissing he's slowly leaning over me, turning me on my back. I have a feeling we might start up again so I pull away. He instantly looks sad. I hate it when he does that, his eyes are killer; they get me every time. But I stay strong and tell him,

"You have to get ready. I won't be the reason you're late to your audition."

He breathes out a breath, probably of disappointment.

"Why, who needs it when I can stay in bed with you all day," he smirks at me. His lips are moving closer again, I stop them with my hand.

"Hey, I want to see a new devilish handsome doctor on Day's of our Lives," I speak in dreamy manner. He smiles at me and then rolls next to me.

"Fine, fine," he says as he rolls out of bed and puts some underwear on. I sit up and move over so I'm sitting behind him on the bed. I massage his shoulders lovingly.

"You're going to be great," I whisper by his ear.

"Thanks," he turns his head to look at me. "You better be here- naked when I get back."

I crush his wide grin with my lips and then push him out of the bed so he can get ready.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** Okay, I finally finished. I hope you all enjoy it. I really appreciate your reviews, thank you everyone!

* * *

I was so nervous for Joey. I felt like he was at the audition all day. It wasn't just that I was worried for him because I wanted him to get the part, of course, but I was also concerned about my part. What if he didn't make it, I'm the girlfriend now and I suddenly felt the pressure to cheer him up if it doesn't go well. Normally, this wouldn't even be an issue, wouldn't even cross my mind, but I just _really_ did _not_ want to mess this up. If I did, it might become a testament to how our relationship will pan out. Monica walked in at the perfect time.

"Mon, I need your advice!"

"What is it?" she asked alarmed.

"What if Joey doesn't get the part?"

"Then, you tell him… you'll get it next time?" Monica answered confused.

"No, I mean isn't it a big deal if I don't, you know, support him correctly. What if I can't cheer him up and he thinks I'm the worst girlfriend in the world?"

Monica is giving me a look that says I'm a complete fool.

"What, you've never worried about this before?" I come back at her.

"Rachel," she nearly smiles. "There's nothing to worry about."

My expression lets on that I don't believe her. "There's not, here let me tell you a story." She sits down at the table and so I grab a chair as well, intently listening.

"When I was at fat camp, I was in my cabin one day when one of my friends suddenly knocks on my door. I opened it to find her hysterically crying. See you would think there would be no problems at a camp where everyone's fat, but there is," Monica tries to smirk, but I don't have the mind set for jokes right now. She catches on and quickly continues with her story.

"Anyway, my friend comes in and I immediately ask 'what's wrong?' She starts telling me about how her crush isn't interested and never will be and how she hates boys. I found it so hard to say anything because she was still crying so much I didn't want to upset her more. I barely said a word to her that whole time, but you know what she said to me before she left?"

I shook my head no with wide eyes.

"Thank you. And so I said to her, 'I didn't say anything', and she said, 'You listened.'" Monica finished.

I shook my head slightly to show my understanding of the story, but my face must have still exemplified uncertainty. Monica reached over and took my hand.

"You don't have to think about being good or bad at comforting Joey because he cares so much about you. He won't care what you say, he'll only care that you're here for him when he gets back," Monica heartens me. I smile at her, feeling much better already.

"See, you're too good at this."

She laughs at my comment.

* * *

Finally, Joey calls to say he's next in line and after his audition he'll be on his way home. Meaning, he'll probably be about a half an hour. I wish him good luck with some words of encouragement before hanging up the phone. Phoebe and Monica are with me. I tell them the news. Monica's already filled Phoebe in on my situation.

"Well, we're staying right here with you, okay. We can even stay so we can all be here for Joey when he gets back." Monica suggested.

"Okay", I realize that might make things a lot easier.

Chandler and Ross walk in.

"Hey," Ross greets us. We greet them back.

"Who wants coffee?" Chandler offers, meaning a trip to the coffeehouse.

"We can't, we're staying here to support Rachel potentially having to comfort Joey." Phoebe explains. Chandler and Ross both look at us strangely.

"Joey's at his audition for Day's of our Lives," Monica clarifies further.

"Hey, I'll stay," Chandler says and takes a seat at the table with Monica and Phoebe. I've been pacing around the living room.

"Really?" I question him.

"Yeah, it'd be cool if he gets it, I want to congratulate him."

I smile so wide, I love that my friends are being so great. I look to Ross now, he doesn't need to wait with us. Maybe he shouldn't, he probably won't. He sees my face and seems to be thinking it over as he looks over at the rest of them at the table.

"Um, actually, I have…" he pauses, looks at me, and then says, "nothing today. I'd rather see if Joey gets the part." He takes the last chair at the table.

"You're serious?" I speak softly out of shock.

"Yeah- Joey's a… good guy." He says it hesitantly, but only because he realizes he's only being truthful. I smile at him and mouth thank you to him when he looks back up at me. He nods with half a smile.

* * *

The time has finally come and Joey should be coming through the door at any minute. I'm standing behind Monica who's holding my hand. I really hope he gets it. The door opens and Joey walks in. We all look up sharply. I slowly walk around the table.

"Well…"

He looks down at the ground. Oh no, that can't be a good sign.

"Well, I guess it didn't go that well…because I" he says slowly. I close my eyes with gloom.

"Because I got the part!" he abruptly exclaims. I look up, wide eyed.

"What?"

"I was just kidding, I got it! You are all looking at the new Doctor Drake Ramoray!" Joey shouts with excitement.

"Oh my God!" I shriek. I run over to him and hug him tightly. The rest of the gang get up and come over to us. They all congratulate him. Phoebe hugs him and Chandler exchanges a firm handshake with him until Joey pulls him into a hug and they laugh.

"Great job man," Ross even pats him on the back.

"Thank, thanks" Joey responds to everyone.

"Well, now we have to watch you every week!" I happily squeeze his arm. His smile hasn't faded a bit.

"Yeah, we can all watch it together!" Monica says.

"Okay, great!" Joey says.

I look at everyone and can't be more thrilled that my friends have accepted Joey this way. I guess we have a new friend now. My joy must be multiplied as all my friends are surrounding the guy that makes me happier than I've ever been. I love the thought of all of us. The six of us, together, that sounds amazing… oh, I hope there's an extra seat at the coffeehouse. Hey, we can make room for another.

* * *

The End.


End file.
